For Family
by Scorpina
Summary: Kratos, God of war has wondered the earth in seek of mortal hosts for his family to be reborn and restart a new life. He had found the perfect body for himself, a WWE wrestler is in Kratos' sights...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Kratos' journey

With the relentless tasks of the gods and the lies that lay in each word spoken to him, the promise to remove the memory of killing his family and the chains casted onto him by Aries was a vow the gods themselves could not keep. Kratos found himself allied with the Titans, the once powerful rulers of the world only to be cast away by the gods. The titans wanted mankind to flourish and grow, as the immortals seeked tribute and worship. The gods had won one battle, but the war was yet to be determined.

Kratos sought the help of the Titans after Zeus killed him in cold blood. Gaia who had watched over the Spartan warrior gave him the means to peruse his revenge, with the help of her fellow titans; Kratos wounded the king of the Gods and killed Athena, who threw herself in the path of Kratos' blade aimed for Zeus.

The sisters of fate who were not going to allow Kratos change his destiny felt his wrath; his destiny lay in his hands now. He spin his own thread of fate, and has changed the world forever.

The battle of the gods and titans changed the earth forever. Kratos stood among the now dead gods as the titan claimed victory. As the titans celebrated, Gaia, mother of the earth noticed how unhappy their champion was. "Ghost of Sparta, you have your victory. What ails you so?" she asked.

"The thought remains in my head, I cannot bring myself to rid of it. And the chains… the chains remain on my arms! I am still bounded to the will of the gods!" he shouted in great anger.

"We will do what we can to assist you Kratos, I promise" Gaia announced. Every titan was summoned to do what he or she could for Kratos. Cronos was able to suppress the memory that plagued the ghost of Sparta of the murder of his family by his own hands. However, the chains could not be broken. Every titan tried, the only one who nearly succeeded was Atlas. However Aries and Zeus forged the metal, his hands alone could not shatter them. However unlike the gods, every titan did try to rid Kratos of his curse.

"This is a hallow victory for the likes of me, I have nothing to live for, I cannot die for I control my thread of destiny… I alone now can enter the chamber of fate…"

"All is not lost Spartan," said Atlas. He shrunk himself to the size of Kratos, and extended three of his arms to him, he placed a trinket of sorts in the hand of the battered warrior. "Go to the Underworld, and see who you wish. Hold their souls in these, and find a host. You will be casted into their bodies and become a family once more"

Kratos stared at the three necklaces. The glass orbs were held in a golden Omega symbol, he knew what he needed to do.

Venturing to the Underworld unopposed, Kratos took the ferry to the land of the dead, awaiting him along the shore where his wife and daughter. He nearly leaped into the water just to greet them yet maintained himself, for he knew his family may not wish to see him for what he had done.

The moment the boat docked, he approached them, cautiously at first, his head hung low, humble and shamed for standing before them. He didn't resist the tears flowing from his eyes; he tried to look his family in the eyes yet found no will to do so. "I am so sorry" was all he could say.

He could almost feel a hand come onto his face gently. His wife reached out to touch him, yet when he tried to embrace her, he felt repelled, soon, neither one could reach to the other. He wanted to so badly hold them, hug them tightly. Yet… couldn't. "The gods still mock me, tormenting me now with this!" Kratos growled.

"We know it wasn't your fault Kratos!" his wife spoke. "Aries had tricked you as he did us. He came to us posing as Athena, saying we could stop you at the temple if we prayed… We were all tricked by the gods"

Kratos nodded to her. "I should have just died in battle than vowing my life to Aries"

"Had you done so, then the barbarians would have killed us, and who knows… what they would have done before taking our lives" his wife held their daughter close to her. Calliope clenched to her close the flute Kratos made for her.

Reaching into his pouch, Kratos withdrew the orbs and pendants. "Atlas has created these, if you allow yourselves to enter… I will find hosts for you and I… we will become a family again!"

His wife smiled to the idea and nodded. She and Calliope vanished into the orbs, making them aglow in his grasp. "Even if it takes until the end of time… I will find us bodies, we will be a family!" he vowed. Placing the necklaces carefully back into the pouch, Kratos returned to the surface world and began to see the perfect hosts. Yet he still needed to accomplish one thing. Kratos was given Mount Olympus as the titans reverted to their elements, always among the mortals yet never seen or heard. Kratos found the fountain of knowledge Zeus treasured so much… he began to drink from it, learning the secrets of the world and how to find the perfect host when the time came…


	2. Chapter 2 2008

Chapter 2- 2008

"Look, all I am saying is that it's not possible! I mean who the hell believes in that crap!"

"There is an afterlife"

"Mark come off it, how do you know? Sure you're the 'undertaker' your character is suppose to be the living proof of undead or something"

"You got some nerve Bradshaw"

"Come on guys, it's nearly the weekend, we get three days off. Let's just enjoy it please!" begged Glen. "Besides, we all have different belief so believe what you want, I for one like to know there's a place we go after kicking the bucket"

"Thank you!" Mark announced.

"You guys are fruits"

"Come on Mark, let's go let John here air his head"

"Yeah Glen, there's so much negativity around him"

"Too bad this is one bet you will never win though. Neither will he"

"What are you getting at?"

"Well if one of you goes, whoever does can't tell the other 'they told them so'" smirked Glen

Mark laughed aloud at that one. "Good one…"

The two men known as Kane and the Undertaker on WWE TV decided to spend the night at a bar shooting some pool, they figured it will be the only time they got until they are back on the road again. Kane couldn't shake the feeling though that he was being watched; Taker drove to the bar and noticed his silence. "Ok Glen, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing Mark, I just feel like someone… is staring at me"

"We're in a car Glen," growled his friend.

"I know that, but still, I feel like someone is staring right at me!" he announced. Little did Glen know, he was right.

High in the hidden mountain of Olympus as Kratos peering into the fountain of knowledge, he drank everything known of Glen Jacobs and company, and found him to be the perfect host. "He has the look of a Spartan… yet his body isn't quite there, nothing a little improvement couldn't handle" Kratos muttered.

His attention turned to Mark beside him. "Strong willed, he would be too difficult to control, not to mention he knows the joy of being a father… this… Glen has yet to." He paused over this thought and nodded his head then and there. Glen Jacobs will be his new body.

Back in the car.

Mark gave a shutter. "Damn chill" he growled lowly, he didn't want to say it out loud but he just got the sensation of being watched as well, something he wasn't comfortable with. They stopped at the local bar and got in a few games of pool, that was when a gruff looking stranger walked in. His face mainly covered by a hood, yet wore black leather all about him, no one paid any mind to him, no one wanted to.

As Glen and Mark finished up their game of pool, four large men approached. "You've had that table long enough," one said.

Glen nodded. "Understandable, it's all yours, we're done" He knew this was going to escalate to something.

Mark sensed it as well. "Come on Glen, let's get a beer" They were about to leave when the men cut them off, catching the attention of the dark claded stranger.

"We don't want the stinking pool table, we want to do something more… manly… how about you boys fight? Oh wait, you're wrestlers, you don't know how to throw a punch!" They laughed.

Glen smirked as well. "You got us there, so let us by please" he asked kindly. One man was getting ready to sucker punch Glen, however his fist was stopped very suddenly. The dark stranger stepped in; no one knew how he did it. But he moved so quickly…

"I think you boys don't want any part of this," he growled lowly to the men. "Walk on," he growled. Since the men were not getting the message. The stranger's grasp turned into a vice grip, crippling the man to his knees, having him scream in utter pain. The whole bar turned to see what was going on. "Will you leave?" the stranger demanded once more. The four men nodded, the stranger released his grip on the hand as the four men ran out of the bar.

"Wow… impressive strength" Mark announced to the stranger.

He only got a nod back from him. Glen extended his hand. "Thanks, I'm Glen by the way"

It was his chance, reaching for his hand; the stranger sent a shock wave through Glen's body. Glen felt it in an instant, yet the stranger never gave a name before walking out.

Staring down at his hand, Glen noticed an odd marking, the omega symbol had somehow appeared on his palm. Mark noticed and was rather stunned. "Wow… that's rather odd!" he announced.

"No kidding, how he do that?" Glen wondered.

Mark didn't think it was serious, he assumed it was just some guy out to make a name for himself and that was his calling card. Glen didn't think so though; there was something more to that stranger, and his voice…


	3. Chapter 3 At Home

Chapter 3- At home.

Glen retuned home the next day much to his wife's surprise and his stepdaughters. They were glad to see him. "I didn't think you would get time off!" said his wife. Kane was rather surprised too.

"I know, but some time off is good, do you have any idea how drafty arenas are… and I'm not wearing a shirt half the time!" he said with a grin.

"Nothing like going into a match with stiff nipples huh?" smirked his oldest stepdaughter Clair.

"Oh haha" Kane laughed back, but it was true, it's painful to be hit there and it was cold outside. Just then his wife Melissa noticed something odd on his hand. "Glen, when did you get that marking?" she asked.

The Omega symbol had yet to vanish. "I don't know honestly, it does seem faded from yesterday, that's when I began to notice it," he explained. "It's nothing serious, how about we all go out to dinner tonight?"

"Sorry, got plans" explained Clair.

"Me too, date" said the youngest Stephanie.

"Oh… ok then" Glen felt a little heartbroken on that; he was looking forward to a family dinner. But didn't let the girls notice, they walked out of the house as he tuned to his wife.

"You could have made them stay" Melissa explained.

"They aren't my girls though, I'm only the stepfather" he sighed. "That doesn't mean you and I can't go out"

Melissa smiled and nodded to him. The two went for a romantic dinner together; as they ate she began to notice something odd about her husband. "Glen… is your eye sore?" she asked.

"No, why?" he questioned.

She reached over and rubbed just above his eye assuming it was a mark… it wasn't. There was something red just above and below his eye on the left side. "It's all red and I think it's spreading!" she explained.

Glen excused himself and went to see in the bathroom mirror. He looked in and noticed it as well. A deep scarlet red was above and blow his eye, and it was growing! He didn't know what to make of it, it wasn't pink eye, he didn't hurt himself yesterday… what was it?

Heading back to his table he explained that it was probably a rash or something and it would go away. Melissa wasn't so sure. They sat and enjoyed their meal with little interruptions, the fans that dinned at the restaurant kept their distance until Glen was done his mean, as was his wife, he was more than happy to sign afterwards. As they drove back home, Melissa noticed the mark growing on his face.

"It's getting worst isn't it?" he asked aloud.

"What is causing this, not even a rash looks that red!" she asked aloud. Glen didn't know for certain, but it was something he was going to look into.

As they pulled into the driveway, Glen kept looking in the mirror to see the marking; it was now a blood red… almost like it was tattooed onto his face! His wife already in the house when Glen felt a strange sensation come over him, he couldn't explain it, but it was almost like he was possessed.

Walking in, he looked about, noticing the girls have yet to come home. He approached Melissa and began to kiss her passionately on the neck. She was taken back to his sudden mood. "Glen… what are you doing?" she asked.

No answer came until he sweep her off her feet, she giggled and laughed. "Are you up to something?" she questioned.

"Perhaps… what makes you say that?" he questioned as he carried her up the stairs. He felt a wave of passion come over him as he lay his wife down onto the bed.

"You haven't done this in a while" she grinned. The two began to kiss, and slowly stripped one another…


	4. Chapter 4 Morning after

Broken Wings

Chapter 4- morning after

Glen slowly stirred himself awake, his eyes drifted to the alarm clock… twelve! He shot right out of bed and got ready for the day, he was so preoccupied he failed to see the red mark had since grown and one began on his left arm. He dressed for the day and rushed down the stairs, looking about he noticed the girls were gone, yet his wife was in the kitchen cooking lunch. "Mel, why didn't you wake me?" he asked.

She turned to him with the biggest smile ever. "After last night, I thought you would want to sleep in, Glen… that was amazing" she said. He had never really heard her so… satisfied before.

"Last night?" he asked. He drew a complete blank. "I… I don't even remember"

"You should," she said with a smile. "I must say, we haven't done that in a long time! What made you so creative?"

Creative? Glen was lost for words, if he can't remember what happened last night… then… could something really be wrong? "I think I am going to see a doctor today about this… rash or whatever the hell it is, I found one growing on my arm too"

She nodded to him. "You look pale this morning as well," she explained. Glen knew something was defiantly wrong. So he called up his doctor and got an appointment to come in. Luckily he wasn't that busy today.

Glen went in and got a full checkup, his doctor told him nothing was wrong. "Everything good and clean Glen, what's troubling you?" he asked.

He went into detail about the red markings appearing on his arm and his face, it's not a rash as the doc explained, so what is it? "And last night… I must have done something right, I've never seen my wife so… satisfied!" he explained bluntly.

"Have you taken..."

"Oh God no!" Glen announced. "Never, it just… happened… the thing is I can't remember a damn thing that I did!"

"Perhaps it was just the heat of the moment, nothing serious. Just keep yourself healthy and if it happens again come see me and we will look into it farther"

"Thanks doc" Glen announced. He was heading home when he felt his arms burning for a strange reason. Right around his wrist it felt as if searing metal were pressed against them. He had to pull over until the stinging sensation stopped, what bothered him though was the markings had filled in completely, Glen looked like he had tattoos on the left side of his body. "This is getting weird," he muttered to himself.

As he headed home, he just pulled into the driveway as Melissa waited for him at the front door, she leaned against it seductively as she grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him into the house, they fell to the ground together when she started to kiss him passionately. "Uh… glad to see you too hon." he said with a grin.

"Upstairs now" she growled lowly to him. Glen was stunned as she rushed herself up the stair, yet found his legs moving freely on his own. He gave chase, once he entered the room, the door was slammed shut, and his wife had already stripped herself down to her undergarment that was Glen noticed the omega symbol appeared on her chest.

"Did you always have that…" he couldn't even finish when she was push onto the bed, his wife began stripping his clothing and went as far as tearing the shirt off his back! It scared him, yet at the same time, became a great turn on! He was rather excited to her wild side. She pinned him down to the bed and demanded he did the same thing as the night before… which was a problem. He couldn't remember what he did, that was until a new sense came over him. He grabbed his wife and switched the positions, pinning her to the bed. A devious grin came over Glen as he felt himself feeling as if he blacked out once more.

He awoke again… his wife cradled in his arms, looking about the room he saw their clothing scattered about the ground and it was seven at night! Gently, he woke his wife telling her the time. "It's what!" she demanded as she stared at her alarm clock. She couldn't believe it either!

She turned to Glen puzzled and stunned. "Since when have we been…"

"Since two in the afternoon" he explained, it was the last thing he remembered.

Looking about the ground, she saw their clothing scattered about, her undergarments were on the ceiling fan. Glen gathered up his clothing only glance outside when he found his sleeping shorts. "This is getting a little too weird for me" he said aloud.

"Why is that?" Melissa asked.

"My pants are out the window"


	5. Chapter 5 The Oddness continues

Chapter 5- The oddness continues

Glen was back on the road before he knew it, yet for some reason he felt a sense of accomplishment. It was strange, but it was there. The moment he made it to the arena he saw the Undertaker. "Kane, what the hell took you so long man?" he demanded.

"Overslept… I think"

"You think?" questioned the Undertaker; there was a devious grin on his face. "Or was it something more than just sleep?" he whispered.

Glen didn't answer him, it's not like he had to know anyway. "I just haven't been myself as of late, I don't know why!"

"Yeah, since when the hell do you get two random tattoos?" Mark asked.

"That's the thing, I never had these before, and they just appeared! It's not a rash; it's not a marking from something. They are tattoos aren't they?" Mark checked for himself as he stared at Glen's skin, he nodded to his suspicion. They are tattoos, yet how the hell did he get them? "Thank God for makeup though" Glen sighed as he made his way through the locker room, he left his ring gear and went to the gym with Mark. The other wrestlers were there too getting their workout in. Glen found unusual once more as he went directly towards the weights.

"Aren't you doing your cardio first?" Mark asked. "You always do cardio!"

Glen didn't answer him; instead he went for the strongest weights and added as much as they could hold. "Are you nuts!" demanded Dave Batista. "Kane you can't lift all that!"

He didn't answer Batista either. Glen lay on his back as he forced the weight up and over the safety. The room was stunned as he began to push the weight up and down with little hesitation. Mark instantly went to see the commotion and saw his friend lifting well over 800 pounds! He did twenty reps before he placed it back.

Glen sat up as all the guys celebrated and congratulated him on such a feet. Mark however was worried. "Since when the hell could you life all that?" he demanded.

"I don't know it was just an urge," Glen explained. "I wish I could put more on there, it was too easy"

"Too easy?!" demanded Matt Hardy. "Why not just have Big Daddy V and Mark Henry sit on the bar?"

"That could work!" Glen announced. The tone given, everyone knew he wasn't kidding.

"I don't think so, this ain't like you Glen, knock it off before you hurt yourself" Mark ordered.

Glen couldn't explain where the sudden rush of power came from the weight was too easy to lift and yet he wanted something more challenging, something harder. But he knew the risk of doing a dumb stunt like that, the last thing he needs is to be injured. He kept with his usual work out and joined Mark for cardio afterwards. But restlessness brewed within Glen, he wanted something challenging!

Later on that night though, Vince McMahon had decided to make a royal rumble match up. "Kane, you'll be one of the first ones out…"

"No" Glen announced defiantly.

Everyone in the room froze, even Vince himself. "Excuse me?"

"I said no, I am ALWAYS the first man out, I am ALWAYS losing my matches in which my opponent later on goes and faces John Cena only to lose! Why the hell have I lost my monster status?" he demanded.

The room remained still and quiet to Kane's tone, none had ever heard him so pissed off before. Vince himself was stunned. "Well what do you want?"

A devious grin came over Glen. "Let me see how long I can last in the ring… have every man come at me,"

Such a challenge, Vince on the other hand liked it. "Yeah I see take a whole locker room to get rid of one man. But that about Khali? Huh? You have yet to defeat him!"

"I don't mind" Khali said aloud. "If he wants to do it, I won't stop him… well actually I would have to stop him huh?" he said with a smirk.

Glen smiled back. "You can try" and walked away. He didn't go very far. Taker caught up with him.

"What the hell is wrong with you man?" he demanded. "You're acting like a cocky kid!"

"Cocky is only for those who think they are good enough and have yet to prove themselves. I'm confident." Glen suddenly paused before realizing what he was saying. "My God, what is wrong with me?"

Taker didn't like it the least bit, but he knew McMahon was going to go through with Kane's suggestion; question is, what happens if he wins? McMahon has this storyline evolving around the Smackdown title and the ECW title; winner gets a shot at either one. It's aimed mainly at CM Punk and Batista, however there was this look in Kane's eyes. Failure wasn't an option.


	6. Chapter 6 Defiant Kane

Chapter 6- Defiant Kane

Taker watched from the back as Kane basically handed everyone their asses on a silver platter. What stunned him more was how strong he grew in such a short period of time. That was proven when he picked up and threw Big Daddy V over the top rope with little hesitation or difficulty. Vince wasn't far from Taker and noticed the difference in his superstar. What startled the two men was how brutal Kane was becoming… and relentless. "Kane need to submit to a wellness test," Vince said in a whisper.

Taker tuned to him stunned, but agreed. This wasn't like his friend at all.

The fans erupted in a roar of cheers when Kane stood as the victor of the rumble, much to everyone's shock that was thrown outside of the ring, even Khali! Once he made it to the back though, Kane was asked by the doctors to come with them for a wellness test. He didn't refuses.

Taker waited outside of the door to ensure his friend was ok. Kane emerged moments later. "What the hell man, what's gotten into you?"

"What do you mean? I feel great!"

"You know what I mean Glen, you don't just go out there and kick everyone's asses for the hell of it! What's up?"

He said nothing and left, Taker stormed into the testing area where they doctors just finished with the results. "He's clean if that's what you're wondering" one said aloud.

"You can tell that quickly?"

"Mr. Callaway, we know what we are doing. Besides, the sample will be sent for farther study, we will have official results soon enough. But so far, our results are negitive"

He nodded to the doctors and left the room, Taker just happened to hear the discontent of many WWE superstars. "I thought it was suppose to be down to you and me!" complained Batista to CM Punk. "How the hell did Kane get into the mix?"

Punk shrugged his shoulders. "He's gotten stronger, I wonder what his secret is?" Taker pondered that too….

Later that night.

Matt Hardy was sleep in his bed when he heard his door hope, he was rooming with Kane tonight. Checking his clock he noticed it was 3am. 'Odd, Kane doesn't get up this early!' he thought to himself. Feeling curious he checked to see. "Glen, you in bed?" he whispered lowly, no response. Matt got up and checked. He was gone! This startled Matt as he went down to the hotel lobby, not a soul was there but the night staff.

"Oh, are you going to work out too?" came the voice of the cleaning lady.

"Work out too? Whose using your gym?" Matt asked.

"Some bald man" she explained.

Curious, Matt went to see and found Kane working out, he was pushing himself hard as he lifted weights and ran on the treadmill, what startled Matt though was how fast Kane was able to run! He had never seen him go so quickly, but it wasn't the weird part, the moment he got off, Matt saw it… it was impossible!

He ran back up to his hotel room, he sat on his bed in utter shock. It couldn't be… could it? He saw with his own eyes… but… how was it possible? Was Kane truly getting stronger this way? Was this the reason why? Matt knew he had to tell someone tomorrow with what he saw, perhaps the Undertaker will have an answer tomorrow for him.

The next day.

Glen stirred in his bed, he felt as tired as ever, slowly he rolled himself out of bed before glaring at the clock, it was just after eight in the morning, he was lucky the plane didn't leave until late at night. But… he felt very stiff. "What the hell is with me? I can't be getting that old," he muttered.

He took a hot shower after realizing he stunk that morning, like he was working up a sweat in his sleep. The red markings only grew deeper in color on his flesh, Glen adapted to use make up to cover them up on Vince, and however he finds that even that wasn't working well on him.

Staring into the mirror, Glen asked himself. "What's wrong with you?" with a roll of his eyes he took his shower and got ready for the day. His energy slowly returned to him, as he ventured down to the lobby, he noticed the guys working out and decided to join them. Yet was stopped at the door by Mark and Matt.

"What? Can't I work out with you guys? If you're pissed about the whole rumble thing…"

"It's not that Glen" Mark announced. He showed Glen the log sheet the hotel clerk had, staring at it; Glen was stunned to see his name scribed onto the page… at three am! "You've been working out at night"

"I… I don't remember though"

"I saw you last night man, but it was strange…" Matt's voice trailed off.

"Strange? Strange how?"

Matt turned to Mark who nodded to him. "You were working out with your eyes closed… like sleep walking!"


	7. Chapter 7 Possession

Chapter 7- Possession

Glen had no answer for it; he left the room before a more questions could be asked. He felt his gut feel like it was on fire, a new feeling flooded his mind as he tried to resist it. Anger… resentment… bitterness… it began to take over him. "Glen, you ok?" Matt asked as he placed his hand onto Glen's shoulder.

Instantly it was slapped away. "Stay the hell away from me brat!"

Startled to his own tone, Glen calmed himself down. "Oh God Matt… I'm sorry I didn't mean it honest!"

The words just burst out of him, stunning both men. "Glen… that… wasn't your voice"

His body began to shake as Glen stared at his hands, "Matt… something's wrong with me!" he found himself running from the young Hardy boy, he rushed to his hotel room and locked the door. "What's happening to me!" Glen cried aloud as his skin went pale, a voice cackled through his lips.

"You haven't figured it out… have you?"

The voice, it was the same as the stranger's from the bar. "Who the hell are you… what do you want with me?" Glen demanded as he felt his body contract in agony.

"My name is Kratos, and you have the body I want… My wife as taken that of yours, we are going to be a father, my daughter… is to be reborn… thanks to you and your woman… but… my wife and I much rather raise her our way…"

"Your taking over my body? Who the hell do you think you are!"

"I AM THE GOD OF WAR AND YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!" the voice yelled back. "You have friends that I can hurt easily… very easily… I know all about them Glen Jacobs. You either host me, or they all die!"

Glen tried to fight back this… creature or whatever the hell invaded him. Yet found himself losing ground, he couldn't regain control of himself. He watched his arms and legs become possessed, his whole body tuned against him, his mind… faded away as Kratos took control. A contorted smile came over him. Glen was gone… Kratos was in control.

"Such emotion of friendship is nothing, only that of commitment to a woman and family is what matters… pity you didn't learn that sooner…"

Rising from the floor, Kratos went to the mirror and inspected his body; the muceal was starting to return. His skin was pale but not as pale as before as the markings were fully developed and bold. He kept staring at his wrists. The chains that had cursed him were no longer riddled onto his arms, Kratos felt like a free man.

The hotel door opened. "Glen? You ok man?" called Matt Hardy. A sick grin came over Kratos as he went out to 'greet' his sudden guest. He emerged from the bathroom and stared at the young Hardy boy. "You had me worried Glen!"

"Oh you should be worried for yourself!"

The voice… Matt backed away into the door he tried to open it yet his hands kept fiddling with the knob. "Glen? Are you still in there?"

"Smart child to see I am not who you think I am, what gave it away?" he questioned.

"Your voice, you sound nothing like my friend!" Matt snapped back. "Let him go!"

Kratos laughed aloud. "I rather like this body, a few more improvements and it's all mine, besides my daughter is returning to me. I regain the family I lost, no one… not even you… is going to stop me!" he said venomously.

Matt grew bolder as he stood ready to fight; his fists were up as he dared Kratos to come forward. "I'll fight you to get my friend back. Come on! You and me one on one!"

Kratos snickered at first before he burst out laughing at the Matt. "I've fought every beast known to man, I have vanquished Gods and the weavers of fate… what makes you think a pathetic excuse of a warrior like you is going to stop me?" he demanded.

"Well, now that you put it that way…" Matt began to say as he inched closer, he nailed Kratos between the legs with a firm kick. "Sorry Glen!" he muttered before running from the room.

Kratos dropped like a rock, but knew he had to get out of the hotel… he had to ensure his daughter's rebirth was going according to plan… he needed to get back to the loom chamber and fast!


	8. Chapter 8 Follow the body snatcher

Chapter 8- Follow the body snatcher

Matt ran as fast as he could to Mark, he told him what happened in the hotel room. Far fetched to believe yes, but it happened. "I swear he was going to kill me!" Matt explained, his face still as white as a ghost as he tried to catch his breath. Mark then saw Glen leaving in a great hurry, no bags or anything; he just stormed out of the hotel.

Mark was in quick pursuit when Matt followed him. Jeff just so happened to have been there as was Triple H. "What the hell is going on?" Hunter demanded.

They watched as Kane stood on a patch of grass, he turned and saw the four men and smiled to them. "I'll deal with the likes of you later, but for now… I have a daughter to prepare for!" They watched in utter horror and surprise to see the earth swallow up Glen! Jeff was the first one over to the patch of grass. At first nothing happened. Until Jeff himself was sucked into the ground. Matt ran to help his brother only to be pulled in too!

"What the hell" Mark muttered as he too went into the earth, Triple H followed. They were stunned to end up on an island, nothing but ocean as far as the eye can see. Yet… an odd island stood before them, a huge statue of a half naked woman loomed over the side of it. It's wings fully stretched out. "I am guessing we go there," Matt muttered. "But how?"

Just as Matt asked the question did a large firebird come from the sky, it perched on a golden bar and stared at the four men. "Sh-t" muttered Taker. "How the hell are we to ride that?"

Jeff stepped forward; the Phoenix stared down at him judgingly. Jeff didn't back down as he remained focus on the creature, it screeched out at him. Jeff returned the screech; the bird seemed confused, as was Triple H and the Undertaker. "What the hell…" Hunter asked yet Matt smacked him hard in the shoulder. The bird came off of it's perch and went low to the ground, allowing Jeff onto it's back.

"Mutual respect" Jeff called out. He patted the side of the firebird without being burned and asked of it to carry his friends. The Phoenix lowered itself to the ground allowing the others to climb onto it's back. Taker looked rather worried.

"Where's the seat belt!!" He screamed as it took off into the sky. They held on for dear life, cursing all the way up to the odd island and then being dumped off the back of the creature. The four men screamed as they fell through a roof that was already broke and into the water… they thanked God there was water. The four men swam to the surface, and were stunned. "Who the hell keeps an indoor pool like this in a palace? Then again, much of this doesn't make any damn sense," Taker growled lowly. They swam to shore, but couldn't help but be mesmerized by the items within the confounds of the room.

Getting to dryer ground, they looked about the place, two golden bells a big ass mallet and a crushed face bust that led into a chamber. Looking to the others, Taker nodded his head; it was the way to go.

The halls were dark, as the Hardy's kept their hands on either since in case one were to find something odd. "You think this place would have electrical lighting by now?" Triple H asked aloud, he wasn't going to admit it, but he got the creeps. Taker got chills throughout his body; something was off about this place. Taker knew they should not and don't belong here, but when his best friend is at stake… there is no place he wasn't willing to go.

"What do you think this is?" Matt asked in a whisper. The men froze as they came to the end of a hallway, there was a great leap they had to do before getting to the other side, luckily there was rope hanging from the rooftops. Matt grabbed onto one and tugged to ensure it was safe, he went first. Throwing the rope, Jeff went second. Taker third and Hunter was the last to come across.

The room was black, as it seemed to hover over a bottomless pit; mirrors once covered this room, they could tell by the frames, as well a great battle took place. Shattered glass lay about, as did two bodies that have since decayed to skeletons. Their blood still stained the floor. One had a sword through it's head as another took one to the heart. Split ribs gave that away. "Something tells me they had it rough," muttered Jeff.

Gears and cranks were heard tuning, the sound grew louder and louder came from another room, they grew brave and crossed the skeletons before traveling down a hallway littered with bones and skulls. Mark was startled to see the various skeletons, snakes the size of people, animals that stood on two legs like men… if anyone needed proof of mythical creatures existing… this was the place.

As the gears turned and the cranks grew louder, they came to the end of the hall, a large silver door stood before them and it was open just a crack. Another room. Taker pushed open the doors and was mortified and disgusted to the sight. Before them appeared to be a mummified slug like woman, arms protruded from her in every place, yet they were stiff and frozen in death and decay.

"My God" muttered Matt Hardy. "What the hell is that thing?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, but for now. I want to get Glen back" growled Mark as he looked for a way to get up to the top, rickety boards offered a chance, yet that also meant climbing on parts of the dead creature in order to get up to the next level. Mark saw an easier solution. Silver threads were racing about the walls as some lingered from the ceiling… there were threads being pulled from every which way… some remained still with skeletons hanging from them. Taker turned to the three men with a smirk.

"Oh no, I ain't doing it!" Hunter announced.

"You want us to… Oh God Mark!" protested Matt Hardy.

Mark didn't say a word as he grabbed onto one of the hanging skeletons, he yanked it down hard, the bones crumbled to dust yet the thread was tight, he grabbed onto it just in time as he nearly flew to the top.

"I got to admit it looks like fun!" said Jeff as he followed suit….


	9. Chapter 9 Threads of fate

Chapter 9- Threads of fate.

Kratos was spinning a yarn, he knew were the sisters of fate kept the threads of life, and he had been working on his daughter, wife and himself. He twisted their threads around that of Glen Jacobs and his wife Melissa; the final twist was almost completed. He learned he was able to take strands of his thread and add them to others. Thus his ability to possess Glen and his wife, Atlas' gift was not wasted.

He turned and cut, timed away at the extra. He just finished his daughter's thread and was about to attach it to Melissa's until Mark and the others came from behind, they forced Kratos away from his work and stood ready to fight. "What are you doing? Do you know how sensitive this is!" he demanded of the four men.

"Do you have any idea how pissed off I am! You take away a man who is like a brother to me, all for what? So you can have a life? What the f—k did you think was going to happen? You think we would let you do it?" Mark demanded of him.

Kratos only smirked. "Brother? What kind of brother is he to you? The annoying one or the one you try and protect?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mark demanded.

"You offered your… streak was it to him? A challenge that you have never been defeated at and yet you would allow him to end it… he refused… why? He refused to ride on your glory! He wants to establish himself, and not need a hand out to do so!" Kratos snapped back. "I know this… I'm in his head!" The ghost of Spartan laughed, the look he gave made a heel Kane look very sane at the moment. His laughter startled Glen's friends greatly.

Mark was stunned. Hunter tried to bring reason into this. "Look… man… you had your chance at a life, this is my friend's. Please, let him go?" he pleaded.

A sneer came over the ghost of Sparta, yet the four wrestlers only saw a displeased friend. "Life? What kind of life is it when every day you live with the thought of a slaughtered family who died at your hands by the order of the gods? What kind of life is it to be a slave to their every whim, despite what they promised, never fulfilled. What kind of life is it when all you have done wrong cannot be corrected; no matter what threads you pull! No matter what you do… no matter how hard you try… the only way to be whole again… is to take it"

"But why Glen!" Hunter demanded.

Kratos grinned. "Why not? He looked much like I did, his wife is just as beautiful as mine, as well, and he has yet to experience the joys of fatherhood."

"He won't be the one experiencing it now, will he?" Matt asked aloud.

Kratos stared at him. "What do you mean boy?" he demanded.

"Think about it, you're in Glen's body. Your wife is in Melissa's, you two are in full control… how are they going to know the joy of birth if you two are the ones who are experiencing it for the second time?" Matt asked.

"Point taken child, let me finish answering that as soon as I finish the threads… " Kratos trailed off, standing near the threads was Jeff with a rusted sword in hand. "Get away from those! You don't know what you are doing!"

Jeff only smiled. "Funny thing about life is you never know what to expect. Question is, what are you going to do about it Kratos? You come after me, I may slip and cut the thread you worked out for your daughter…" Jeff trailed off. "Or… I could cut your thread, the one you have leeching onto Glen's…."

"You cut too deep, you take away his life! You kill him too boy!" Kratos snapped back. "You don't understand all I had to endure to get this far! Over ten thousand years I waited! Ten thousand years, I have suffered… and endured for my family"

"Human life is nothing more to you than what you were to the gods!" Jeff snapped back.

Kratos froze to his words. "Watch your tongue…."

"No, look at you! You have used mortals for your own bidding just like you were treated; yet you are going one step farther! You TOOK the body of my friend for your own selfish greed! The gods at least gave you free will to think, to act… You still had the emotion to demonstrate your anger to them… What does my friend Glen have? NOTHING!"

Kratos turned away bitterly to my brother. A nerve was stuck. "You… still… don't…"

"It's you who doesn't get it. Let my friend talk Kratos," Mark demanded.

They watched as the glow and rage in Kratos' eyes change to that of a softer look, his skin turned back to its normal flesh tone… Glen regained control of himself, but couldn't move his body. "Mark… MARK! Oh God, what's happening? I can't move!"

"Glen, calm down." Hunter said, he explained the whole situation to Glen and what was going on. The very plot brought tears to his eyes.

"He's using my wife!" Glen sobbed, feeling this was somehow his fault. "Give him anything he wants…. Just… tell him to let my wife go! Please!" Kane begged.

"Glen… he wants your body!"

"LET HIM HAVE IT!" Glen screamed. "I won't let him hurt Melissa… he's not going to hurt my girls!"

Mark didn't know how to break it to Glen, but he said it anyway. "Melissa is pregnant… soon to be with the soul of Kratos' daughter,"

Glen refused to believe it, but Mark was able to turn him around and show him the thread already being spun for her by Kratos. "Why!" he demanded aloud. "WHY MY FAMILY!"

Kratos soon took over once more; he shoved Mark away from him hard. "I've come too far now and lost too much, I will not lose my family again! I will kill you all!" Kratos yelled, he turned to Jeff Hardy. "You… will be the first to die!"


	10. Chapter 10 Do onto others

Chapter 10- Do onto others.

Kratos found a sword close by; he armed himself and charged at Jeff full steam. Taker tried to stop him once more but was hit square in the jaw my Kratos' elbow. Matt grabbed a sword and tried to hold his own, yet couldn't. The blade forced from his hand as Matt was knocked to the ground. Hunter looked about for a weapon… any weapon but found none. Matt kept trying to move across the floor to get from harms way, but Kratos kept a keen eye on him. "You are tempting fate? You will suffer the same way I did… You will endure what I had to in order to change it… you… will…die, boy!" As the blade was raised over his head, another shot from the darkness, forcing the steel from Kratos' hand.

He watched in great shock as the blade of Athena retracted once more into the shadows. "No… it can't be, you cannot not have done this!" Kratos yelled in utter disbelieve. His body emerged from the shadows, and walked calmly towards him.

"You threaten my friends… use my wife… and try and take over MY BODY!"

"Glen?" Hunter asked in utter shock.

Kratos and Glen circled one another, sizing the other up. Kratos' advantage was Kane has no idea what he is capable in his body… Glen's advantage… he knows every move his adversary has! Kratos however smiled. "You are bounded by the chains of Olympus now… not I… I'm free of the dreaded curse!" he said exposing his wrists.

Glen stared down at his weighted wrists, the chains welded to his arms and latched onto the blades of Athena. "You could have just asked Kratos… I have always wanted a family… why do you take that from me?"

Matt saw how startled Kratos was, the more Kane talked, the less and less confident he became. He realized since Glen was now in his body, he is beginning to see how the wrong he had done. "All I wanted was my family back, you can have my body but please… please… let my wife go? She will still give birth to your daughter, but please… I beg of you… let her go? Let my wife be herself again!"

"Shut up!" Kratos snapped at him. "You don't know…"

"I DO KNOW!" Glen snapped back. "LOOK AT ME! I'M YOU! I'M EVERY BIT YOU! I FELL THE WEIGHT OF THE CHAINS, I HAVE SEEN THROUGH YOUR EYES AS YOU HAVE MINE! YOUR THOUGHTS ARE NO LONGER YOURS, I KNOW! I know…everything… every memory… even the one of your family, their deaths… the vengeance you sought… I know… but the way you are going about it… isn't right!"

Glen's voice echoed the loom chamber, nearly driving Kratos insane. "Shut up! Shut up!" he screamed trying to drown out the echo… but his voice wouldn't allow it, the chamber refused to block out Glen's statement and plea.

Matt got off the ground and saw Jeff with the sword still in hand; they tried to think of a plan as Kratos was distracted. "What are we going to do!" Jeff whispered.

Matt looked about at the spools of thread, Taker had regained consciousness yet battled a bloodied lip and nose. Triple H looked about at the threads as well, something was off…

The mummified corpse of the ugly sister of fate gave way to a hidden object. Its fingertips glistened. Hunter held his constitution as he approached and took the glistening object. Her fingertips were laces with powerful; golden claws… no doubt for cutting and measuring the strings of life.

Looking about Hunter tried to figure out what could be done, what could he do to help his friend and end the madness.

Checking the threads he found Kratos'. It was odd for it was laced with a thick chain over the rope, nearly making it impossible to cut. The thread also had a glistening, golden tint to it; none of the others had it.

"How the hell do I do this?" All of a sudden, Kratos unleashed a fierce battle cry and lunged himself at Kane, the two men began to brawl. Time was running out. Taker rushed over to Hunter wondering what he was doing. Matt went to the mummified creature and took the other golden items from its fingers. Matt seemed to have a plan and called for Jeff to help him.

The Hardys worked feverishly, finding the spool of life string that is created for any new humans on earth. "What's the plan?" Jeff asked.

Matt looked his brother dead in the eyes. "We give Kratos what he wants" Grabbing hold of a lingering thread, Matt tied it around himself as he leaped off the side. Jeff was in quick pursuit leaving Taker and Hunter confused as hell!


	11. Chapter 11 Spinnig threads

Chapter 11- Spinning threads

Up and down Matt and Jeff leaped about on the threads like human spiders spinning a web and yet they worked feverishly and quickly as possible. Kane managed to hold his own against Kratos, yet refused to use any weapon against him. It was his body after all; he wants it back in one piece! "You're weak! You should have finished me off by now! Do you not realize the power that exists inside of you?" Kratos growled.

"Yeah, but then I would be no better than you now would I?" Glen snapped back as the men were in a dead heat tie up. Neither man gave ground, Glen was aware how he could overpower Kratos but worried if he lets him get too far he will attack his friends.

Kratos' attention soon turned to the Hardys that were leaping up and down the loom, threading, cutting trimming… everything! "What are they doing? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING! STOP THIS NOW!" Kratos screamed, he tried to get past Glen, but couldn't. Glen refused to let him by or out of his sight. "You must stop them! They don't know what damage they could do!"

"But you do?" Glen snapped back. An idea soon came. Glen pulled the blades of Athena that rested on his back; he turned from Kratos purposely giving the appearance his guard was down.

Kratos too the bait as he saw a chance to strike; he rushed up to his adversary and attempted to get in a cheep shot. Glen struck; he threw the blade around Kratos and himself, ensnaring them both within the steal bindings.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Kratos screamed.

"They just did, now you nor I can battle on… It's over Kratos! Give back my body!" Glen demanded.

"NEVER!" Kratos paused as he noticed the new threads being spun. "What… what is going on? What are those children doing?!"

Matt just came back to the top and looked about at the threads; he found one and began to take little samples of it. He then turned his attention to Glen's thread and cut off what Kratos added. "NO!" Kratos screamed, he went limp the moment Matt finished the removal. Glen felt a jolt as he was soon regaining control of his own body.

"Is that you man?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah… yeah it's me… Matt… what did you do?" Glen asked.

"You'll see!" he called back as he leaped over the edge once more. Mark and Hunter got Glen from the chains as they stared at the oddly still body of Kratos.

"Is he dead?" Glen asked. No one knew. Once Matt left, Jeff came to the top once again, threading a new thread into the spools and lacing it up, he had one set and then leaped down to grab another.

Matt soon retuned to the top and took the thread of Kratos' daughter. "Matt… please tell me you know what you're doing!" Glen begged.

"I certainly hope so, keep your fingers crossed for me!" he replied. Matt finished a few more things before he completed the thread, looking about he found a switch and flicked in, a burst of white light filled the loom chamber as every man passed out…


	12. Chapter 12 did it work? END

Chapter 12- did it work?

Glen stirred slowly, at first his vision was blurred until he looked about. He was in his own house, yet… he smelt paint! "Oh good you work up!" came the voice of his wife.

Glen sat up slowly. "My head, what happened?" he asked, he looked at his hands and saw he was covered in blue paint.

"You passed out in the baby's room while you were painting, I hope you don't mind, I called in professionals" she explained.

"Baby room…"

"For our soon to be son, remember?" she asked. He then noticed his wife's swollen belly and it moved just ever so slightly, the baby kicked her. Glen sat up as he looked about, his hands were normal, and the Omega symbol was gone! Whatever the Hardy's did, they did something right. However at what cost?

As Melissa left the room she paused. "Oh, the clone called for you. He wants to know if you and Mark want to go to Vegas to watch him fight?" she said.

"Clone?" Glen asked.

"Your twin brother" she explained slowly. "Cray, remember?"

Glen was drawing a blank, unless… unless this was what the Hardy's did! The threads of fate were tied to his family!

He called Mark to tell him what he learned, much to his surprise though; Mark was rather curious and agreed to go with Glen to Vegas. The two left days later, it was a UFC event, and they were sitting front row center.

"You don't think…" Mark muttered to him as the event started. However they were startled to see a woman oddly enough resembling Glen's wife sitting next to them… who was just as far along as she was in pregnancy.

The lights dimmed as the fans began to chant. "Kratos Rage! Kratos Rage!"

The announcer called out Kratos, he walked to the octagon with a grin on his face, he… he looked just like Glen just more lean, his red markings remained on his face as well as his left arm. He spotted Glen in and instant and pointed to him with a grin. His opponent walked out… the match was short as Kratos knocked the poor bastard out within ten seconds.

"Damn he's got one hell of a knee shot!" Mark muttered.

This wasn't sitting well with Glen at all, how did this happen!? The woman beside them got up and rushed to the cage, she and Kratos kissed passionately before she was escorted backstage. Security came and asked Glen and Mark to follow him.

The two were worried, yet were greeted with open arms in the locker room. Kratos got to be alone with Glen and Mark, they worried all hell was going to break loose, but that wasn't the case. "How can I thank you?" he asked the two.

"Thank us? We don't even know what happened!" Glen explained.

Kratos smiled and laughed aloud. "Your friends know how to work the loom chamber, they linked us Glen… as brothers. My wife was given a body of her own after yours was given a twin as well… My daughter is well on her way of being reborn… but without stealing the life of another… You have my deepest apologize for everything I put you though…"

"It still doesn't make sense as to how it happened!" Mark muttered.

"At the moment, does it matter?" Kratos asked. "I am happy, for the first time… I'm happy!"

Mark however was a little weirded out. "After seeing you as such a badass… it's hard to look at you in this new light"

"Granted on that… Oh… I want you to have these…" Kratos went into his back and pulled out the blades that once bounded his arms, the blades of Athena. "They are yours now, if I ever see them again, it will be too soon!"

Glen took them and nodded. However he got a very creepy sensation from holding the blades.

On the way out Mark stared at Glen. "Are you really going to keep those?" he asked.

"I don't want too, I am getting a bad vibe off of them… what do you think I should do?"

"Hell if I know man, just keep them away from me!" Neither man noticed the small chain on the blades began to glow… and extend in length…

THE END?


End file.
